Rhadamanthys
Rhadamanthys '(also called Radamantis) is one of the main Death Bracelet who appears in Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows. He's one of the three Hades judges who control the Hades and all the war events. He wears the Death Star of Chaos Bracelet, and it's his bracelet the one which gives him the title of "Sky Judge". Radamantis is actually based in the Greek Hades' judge called like him. His main weapon is the Xero Edge, that he wears behind him. With this weapon, he can do extremely powerful cuts and thanks to its form, he can also use it as wings. His main ability is Direct Justice, with this ability he can throw only a really powerful attack, 7 times the power of the attack in a normal way. He can also use Metal Flight that lets him fly with his weapon. Games Appearances Battle of Bracelets Series '''Rhadamanthys '''starts to appear in Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows as an enemy, but he can be chosen as a playable character in VS Mode of said game. He is the main Hades Judge and the most important in this series. Rhadamanthys first appears in North Gate to fight you and warn Golden Bracelets of the danger that he and the other Hades Judges. He fights Aingeru in that place to kill you. His problem is that he is in alive world and his power is pretty smaller than in the Hades. He usually goes to help the other Death Bracelets if they need his help. He doesn't fight many people but he fought some Golden Bracelets like Bella, Aingeru or Pablo. But his weaken role of the first game disappears when he and other Death Bracelets travel to the Hades to avoid an attack from the Golden Bracelets. In Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death, his role is the most powerful enemy and often a boss. He sometimes appears accompanied by a ton of Death Soldiers behind him to look more powerful. His first role in this game is an enemy who tries to keep the Golden Bracelets stopped or if he can to kill them. In this game, he has several people who fights him, they are Golden and Dark Bracelets: Aingeru, Pablo, Alex, Ainhoa, Elena, Drake, Uil, Inferna, Garone, Alange,... One of his last fights in the story of this game is against some Golden Bracelets that are arriving to Hades' chamber and he and the other judges must defend Hades. Physical Appearance Rhadamanthys is a young man. He is quite tall (6 ft 3) and tends to be a bit skinny, although he is muscular. His hair is straight and dark brown, although it takes a curly form at the ears; besides, his hair reaches his back. His eyes are sharp and red. He usually frowns, sometimes because he is angry, sometimes because he shows his cruelty. He often shows his teeth, which are really well cared; he does it sometimes due to the laugh, other times due to the fury. He has a sharp, long nose. His skin colour is quite pale, although he tans really fast in the real world. Besides, he does not have more than a scar, which is hardly seen because it is found in the left shoulder. His clothes are of two kinds: the first one is a residual cloth from his human life, the most usual and the one which he shows the most. It is a long dark purple-blue coat, which covers most of his body. The coat wears several silvern zips and a little yellow emblem that can remind a one-eyed bat. On his shoulders, he brings part of an armor, in which it can be seen two red-eyed black dragons. He wears the Xero Edge at his back, as if it was a pair of wings.He also wears dark blue jeans. Besides, he wear a pair of purple trainers with the same emblem. Finally, he brings a gray cape at his back which reaches the floor with a strange violet weft. His second cloth is the divine cloth of the Hades Judge. He wears a dark violet armor. Personality '''Rhadamanthys '''is a quite obscure person who loves to be alone but he won't doubt that he will help other Death Bracelet. He has the justice on his hand and he usually use it to attack his enemies since they are also Hades' enemies. But sometimes, when a minor makes something wrong, he also punishes him even if it's a little problem. Radamantis hates to be wrong and when he makes a mistake, he usually blames one of his minors (or all the army). He trusts himself and is sure that all he will do will be perfect but he will never trust other people, so he decides to do some thing on his own way. Rhadamanthys sees the danger before it happens and it helps him to do better plans. Rhadamanthys is known as the strongest judge, and phisically the best one to fight. It makes him to go alone to a mission and not doubt of himself. He got on well with Minos and Aeacus, who are the only ones that can be considered Rhadamanthys' friends. The rest of Death Bracelets are "eventually unnecessary" for him. Rhadamanthys may be in love with Pandora, but it's not confirmed yet. He will finally hates Golden Bracelets, specially Aingeru and Drake who are considered the leaders of the invasion and Bella who betrayed Hades. But he has some respect to them because they have been "extraordinary rivals" for him. Powers, Attacks and Abilities Attacks Solo Attacks Combined Attacks *'Supreme Judgment '(with Minos and Aeacus) Abilities *'Fiery Reaction *'Ghost Call' Main Abilities *'Direct Justice '(in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death and Battle of Bracelets 4) *'Metal Flight' (in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death and Battle of Bracelets 4) *'Pyros Punishment '(in Battle of Bracelets 5) *'Iron Form '(in Battle of Bracelets 5) Main Weapon *'Xero Edge' Trivia *He is based off of one of the real Greek Death Judges, called Rhadamanthus. *Rhadamanthys is one of the Supreme Death Bracelets. *He is known now as the Death Bracelet who rules over the chaos, the Death "Chaos" Bracelet. Before his bracelet was called the Death Xero-Wind Bracelet. Gallery RadamantisBoB.png|Rhadamanthys second artwork. Radamantis.png|Rhadamanthys old design. Rhadamanthys5.png|Rhadamanthys in Battle of Bracelets 5 Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Alange's Characters Category:Alange's Things Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Bracelets Category:Death Bracelets Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Undead Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Articles Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Adults Category:Original Characters